Scarlett Letters and Saintly Solos
by Metronomeblue
Summary: What Lillian Scarlett wanted when she left Vocal Adrenaline was her normal life back. What she got was a starring female solo at WMHS with Jesse St. James as her opposite. Again. What she needs now is a new identity and some therapy. Figures. Jesse/Oc


"Well?" She said, raising both arms, one on each side. "Well? Are you going to try? Going to hurt me?" She smiled sadly, hurt already. "Oh, and Jesse." He looked away. He didn't want to. But, he just... Had to. "You're a liar, you know. And you've also broken your promise." She shivered, hugging herself in the rain. "You promised." She sobbed, not feeling the objects hit her. "Promised..." She didn't care anymore, and was far gone by that point. And he felt sorry. He felt guilty. He felt... Angry. At those idiots who felt like it was okay to hurt her. At Vocal Adrenaline. But mostly at himself. Because... He had let them.

Six Months Before:

"No! I am not dating Finn Hudson, you silly- Ugh, I give up!" Lillian Scarlett waved a textbook at Kurt in frustration. "I'm tutoring, you hear me? Tutoring him. He's failing over three classes. THREE." Kurt winced, inwardly berating himself for offering to question her for Rachel. "...Stupid rumor-mongering, gossip-spreading-" She stormed.

"Well. Rachel will be glad. But if it's not Finn you have the hots for, who is it? Puck? Fin- Oh, wait, you already denied that one, um... Oh! Mr. Schue! That's who it is. Or, maybe... Is it someone from Vocal Adrenaline? Hm?" He raised his well-trimmed eyebrows slyly. She blushed at the mention of her actual Glee Club. She was only here as a sworn-to-secrecy Student Teacher, so it was actually rather embarrassing that even Kurt, oblivious to most girls, knew where she had come from.

"Um, well, no. I don't have a crush at all! It's not true! NOT TRUE! At all!" She blustered, her pale cheeks reddening slightly, and she ran off, still flushed, to help Finn understand the word 'acquiesce', long strands of black hair gracing her cheeks. "OH!" She said, turning around. "And if you tell anyone, anyone at all... I'll shower your Gucci. With Peach cobbler and Grape slushie."

"NO! NOT THE GUCCI! IT"S REAL LEATHER!" Screamed Kurt, causing everyone to stare at him, including Lillian.

"Okay... Right. NOT TRUE, Kurt, NOT TRUE." Lillian reminded him, twitching slightly as she walked over to Finn.

"Option Four then, eh? Vocal Adrenaline... Mercedes." Kurt said firmly, the two walking arm-in-arm, "We need to do background research. Stat."

Glee Club, Auditorium, Two Hours later...

"She's got a crush on someone in the enemy camp? Who?" Mercedes asked, spreading a hand wide in gesture.

"Wait, so she don't got the hots for Finn?" Puck asked snarkily. "Well, seems that you're not the most desired girl in school, Finn."

"Me?" Finn asked innocently, batting his girlishly-long eyelashes. Then, realizing what Puck had just said, "HEY!"

"Yes, you. But no, she doesn't. She's his tutor." Kurt sighed, inwardly adding, 'I wish I was his tutor.'

"Hmmm. Hey, I say it's time we looked into her history. Pronto." Will added sagely. Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Finn all looked at each other evilly. "And, hey, does anyone know which school she came from? She said something about a Carmel one day... You guys go look for that."

"Just what we were thinking, Mr. Schue." Mercedes stated, Kurt's evil grin explaining quite clearly who 'we' was.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Lillian walked in, covered in seaweed and fish and dripping wet.

"What happened to you?" Mercedes asked after a few minutes of silence. "Did something barf on you?"

"DON'T ASK. Long story into short," She began, drying her long, dark hair with one of the spare towels kept in case of slushie attacks. "Mr. Dregherst throws pencil. Pencil hits fishtank. Fishtank explodes. Helpful student tries to help students near fishtank. Fishtank practically barfs on helpful student. Guess who the helpful student is?" She sighed shaking her hair out.

"Ergh, um, ew, um, you, you have a fish, just there." Brittany pointed out squeamishly.

"Oh. Do I? Here?" Lillian asked her interestedly, pointing at her hair, as the rest of Glee Club watched with odd looks on their faces. "Oh. HOW CUTE! Hey, it's alive! Anyone have a water bottle?" She asked happily, her face practically beaming.

"Errr... Yes, I do. Here." Mr. Schuester said, holding out an unopened water bottle for her to accommodate the fish.

"Um, yeah. So, anyways, Lillian, this week we're paired up with each other. There's another person who's supposed to be your partner, but he's not here so... Oh! that's right! You still haven't performed your idea for 'what life means to you' for last week's assignment! Take it away!" Rachel said happily, actually enjoying springing this on her rival.

"WHAT? No, come on guys, don't do this to me." Lillian protested, her emerald-green eyes sparkling with hidden laughter at her own predicament.

"What are you singing?" Rachel asked curiously, flicking a strand of hair off of her face. "And your partner should be here soon, by the way."

"Wait. And. See." Lillian smiled almost grimly, her eyes bright. "Benny, take it away!" And as the piano began to play a few opening chords, the most hectic time that William Mckinley High School has or will ever, most likely, see began.

So? Was it junk? Hey. At least it's edited junk. Could be worse. And I need some reviews. Oh, and should Lillian keep the fish as a pet through the rest of the story? It conflicts with some plot ideas, but only helps others... And also, I need ways to make Lillian more realistic, 'cuz she's getting to be a bit Mary-Sue in my mind. But hey, she's not a blonde, blue-eyed Barbie Mary-Sue, right? [Got nothing against blondes or blue eyed people, but I HATE BARBIE! She's a well, I have unresolved childhood issues, okay?]PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, Lillian is Rachel's self-declared rival, 'cuz she's an amazing singer, and she was Vocal Adrenaline's female lead half a year ago. The rest would be spoilers. 


End file.
